Taken away
by euphoric-acid
Summary: Jack, kate and sawyer about their times with the others and how they cope after. jack becomes a very different person. Skate
1. Chapter 1

Taken Away

Chapter 1

A/N in this story Ana and Libby haven't died

Sitting still in the middle of the jungle Kate couldn't remember how the argument had started but she wished with all her might that it hadn't ended the way it did.

She and jack had not been on the best of terms since escaping the others but after this argument she felt completely lost. He had taken something from her, her plane.

For a few moments after she couldn't believe he'd actually done it, he knew how much it meant to her, he had gone on about how she had a bad attitude, hanging out with Sawyer all the time, being closed off from the rest of the camp and that she should stop running from all her problems, face them talk to someone like himself or Libby.

She told him it was none of his business what she did with her time or who she spent it with and her problems were nothing to do with him. Then he watched her a she subconsciously put her hand on her pocket where her toy plane was, where it always was, it was then he deduce that that was her problem, she was being held back by the plane.

It was tying her to her past and with it on her it was always a constant reminder of whatever it is that she'd done and she wouldn't be able to move on while she still carried that plane.

It was as he was saying this that he really started to scare her pacing and yelling, then he came at her pushing her up against a tree violently pinning her with his forearm across her chest, with his free hand he stuffed it in her pocket, she had realised what he was doing and struggled against him kicking him hard in the groin, she couldn't let him take it but this move angered him and he threw her to the ground, straddled her waist and pinned her hands above her head, Kate started to cry as he dug hard into her pocket grabbed the plane and left.

She lay in the dirt for a while as she sobbed, it was gone, it was the only thing in the world that mattered and now he'd taken it away she felt empty. After a while Kate picked her self up and moved into a sitting position against a tree and pondered what she'd been thinking for a while, why had he done it.

Was it because he felt he let her down, he didn't save her when they were with the others?

Was it because she went to Sawyer for comfort when she had been hurt by them?

Was it because he had been separated from them so she grown closer to Sawyer and now couldn't sleep without knowing he was close by?

Was it because he thought she blamed him for all the horrible things that had happened to her and Sawyer while he stood by and watched?

Or was it because he felt she was the only problem he didn't know how to fix so he lashed out at her?

She didn't know, maybe it wasn't any of those things or maybe it was all of them, or maybe he hadn't realise exactly what that plane meant to her. Perhaps he thought it was just so she could remember her dead boyfriend and what she'd done. If he did he was so wrong, it was true that the plane did remind her of that but it had reminded her that someone had once seen her more than a problem child, a runaway from a broken home, a fugitive and a criminal, he'd seen past that. It reminded her that once someone had loved her for her for being Katie, it meant that someone somewhere had seen her as good. It gave her hope and now he'd taken that away.

Thanks for reading

Next chapter up soon with events leading up to this chapter

Reviews always welcome


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews 

Chapter 2

Sawyer woke up hot, frustrated and hungry. Kate was supposed to have come by to wake him up so that they could go fruit picking for breakfast.

Maybe she overslept, Sawyer thought, though that was very unlike her, especially since they had returned from the Others' camp. She'd been having nightmares, in truth so had he but his didn't cause him to wake up screaming.

So Sawyer went to check her tent but she wasn't there. This was also very unlike her, ever since they had returned it wasn't often that she went to bed or off into the jungle without telling him first. They had become very close while captured by the Others and they were now like each others security blankets.

"Hey Hurley, have you seen Kate." Sawyer said as he walked past.

"Sorry dude, not since yesterday."

"When about?"

"The afternoon, I thought she told you she was going out in the jungle."

"She did, I just never saw her come back, thanks bucko."

Hurley smiled to himself as Sawyer walked off. God did he have it bad for her or what. Everyone had noticed how well those two were getting on and also how they weren't getting on with Jack, everyone knew things had changed between the three of them but no one really knew why. There were ideas floating around but as for what really happened while they were captured it was kept between them.

Hurley remembered back to the day that they had returned and how the tension filled the air.

* * *

It was Sawyer who first came out the jungle. It was early morning; there were a few people out having breakfast when they heard a noise coming from the jungle. Everyone turned to look as the movement became bigger and they could hear mutterings they all became apprehensive. Then Sawyer feel through onto the beach, looking rather dazed, Charlie immediately got up and walked over followed by Sayid and Jin.

"You're back." cried Charlie. Sawyer said nothing but walked over to the others and sat down.

"Dude are you alright?" asked Hurley. Everyone was staring intently at Sawyer, he looked different for one, he was wearing hospital style clothes, a thin grey t-shirt that came down just past his waste and long trousers of the same colour and his feet were bare.

As for his physical appearance he looked a bit worse for wear, he had bruises covering his face and the exposed parts of his arms and his eyes looked very tired. His hair had been cut and now looked as it had done when they first arrived on the island expect for a small shaved patch on the left hand side nearly unnoticeable.

"You made it back ok, then?" Sawyer said to Hurley, his voice cracking and swore.

"Yeah man we're all okay, where's Kate and Jack?"

"They not here yet?" Sawyer asked looking around hopefully.

"Sorry dude but you're the first one back."

"What happened out there, what did the others do?"

Sawyer said nothing and just looked out at the Ocean and stayed like that. He didn't even reply when Sun offered to look at his bruises. It was as though he was hypnotized, but as Hurley watched it seemed to him as if Sawyer was secretly praying.

It wasn't until early evening that Sawyers prayers were answered. Sun pointed out to a point on the beach where something was slowly but steadily moving towards them. The whole group stood up and even got Sawyers attention as they began to move forward, he joined them walking as though in pain limping slightly favouring his left side. As they got closer it was obvious that the person was injured as the stumbled frequently, though they could still not work out who it was, Sayid held his rifle tighter.

"Kate!"

Sawyer's yell startled them all and as he broke into a run the others followed him. As they finally reached her she gave up walking and welcomed Sawyers firm embrace, as they sank into the sand she started to cry and Sawyer held stroking her hair and whispering comforting words.

The others had never seen him like this, it was a completely different side to Sawyer. Kate leaned back and looked at Sawyer.

"I thought you were dead." Her relief was obvious to everyone as Sawyer pulled her into a hug and then stood cradling her in his arms, he stood strong but Sayid noticed him wince as he shifted Kate in his arms.

"Sawyer what's wrong." at this Kate looked up at up him, tears still freely running down her face.

"It's nothing just a couple of sore ribs."

"Let me take her Sawyer." at his hesitation to let her go he said, "you could drop her, give her to me."

Sawyer reluctantly passed her over to Sayid as they walked back to camp.

Next chap up soon I hope


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Back to present

Sawyer had been walking through the jungle for about 40 minutes calling Kate's name and receiving no answer. He could feel the tightening in his stomach getting stronger and stronger with every passing minute, it was at times like this that he really wished he didn't care so much about her because he was about to go crazy with worry for her.

It was just then that he heard a rustling in the jungle off to his left a cautiously approached. He found himself in a small clearing and sitting against a tree ahead of him straight ahead of him was Kate. Her eyes were red, she'd been crying but now she was just staring straight ahead, looking at him but not seeing him as though he wasn't there her body shaking slightly.

"Kate?"

No answer.

"Freckles?"

Still nothing.

He moved forward and knelt down next to her, "Freckles? Come on talk to me."

Nothing.

He reached out to touch her, shook her shoulder gently, "Freckles? What's wrong?"

Finally she looked at him and silently leaned into his shoulder and he put his arm around and just held close and she clung to him. He had no idea what was wrong but whatever or whoever had done this to her was going to pay for hurting her like this, after everything she'd been through she deserved a break.

They stayed there for a while feeling safe in each others company, during this time Kate had decided that she was not going to tell Sawyer what happened she knew he'd fly off the handle and everything would get worse.

"So you feel like telling me what happened that made to stay out all night in the jungle by yourself?"

She looked up at him with a small smile on her face, "I can take care of myself."

"Sure you can that's why when I approached calling your name and making a lot of noise you barely looked up, what would you have done if one of the Others crept up you, uh?"

"They wouldn't have, I mean they wouldn't have let us go if they weren't finished with us would they?"

"You can never be sure not with people like that freckles. So about what made you stay out all night…"

"It's nothing, I just needed some space to think, to be alone for a while, you know."

"So you just happened to space on the plans we made this morning uh."

"Oh my god Sawyer I completely forgot, I'm sorry, look I just need to deal with this by myself, ok."

"Alright" Sawyer said looking a little defeated.

"Hey it's not too late we could go now, and you could show me that new place you found." Her mood completely changed from a moment before Sawyer smiled, he liked to see her happy.

"Ok then shortcake lets go, take me to your picking tree."

The afternoon passed as though nothing had happened, they talked, flirted and bantered as they usually did, but Sawyer did not forget the look on her face when he first found her, like someone had truly broken her and he wasn't going to let it drop, but she seemed happy enough at the moment so he let it be as they enjoyed the rest of the day.

They parted in the late evening when Kate announced she was going to bed and disappeared into her tent. It took a while but finally Sawyer was the only one left sitting at the fire, he sighed to himself looking back to Kate's tent thanking god that she was alright, and that the Others hadn't taken her today, he didn't know what he would do if her lost her. He had become dangerously close to losing her before while they were with the Others and every time he remembered that moment he suddenly got a desperate need to check to see if she was alright no matter where she was.

* * *

Sawyer woke to dazzling bright light and a massive headache, the last thing he remembered was being on the dock with Kate and Jack. Slowly he got himself into a sitting position against a wall and opened his eyes to find Jack staring intently at him.

"Well good morning Doc."

Jack said nothing and just watched as Sawyer look round their room taking in their surroundings, one door steel, walls – white wash, no windows, and a cameras positioned in all four corners, it didn't look like an easy escape. Then he spotted Kate asleep on the floor,

"What happened to sleeping beauty?"

"Probably drugged like us, she's fine though."

It was silent until Kate woke up, Jack and Sawyer didn't have much to say to each other, Jack preferred the silence to the arguing that would most likely happened if they were to talk to each other and Sawyer preferred it because he had one hell of a headache.

The only noise came when a low moan came from where Kate was lying.

"Freckles? You awake?"

"My Head."

"Yeah I know the feeling, and I got bad news for ya, it doesn't go away."

Suddenly the lights went out and they were engulfed by darkness. Only Sawyer's voice came through the darkness,

"Who turned out the lights?"

There came a loud bang, the door opened, Sawyer was pushed to the ground, then he heard the sounds of a muffled sounds of a struggled but the darkness was so disorientating Sawyer couldn't tell what was happening or even which way was up. There was another bang; whoever had come in had just left. The darkness remained for a few more seconds, then in a dazzling blinding flash the room was flooded with light, so bright Sawyer couldn't open his eyes. But when he finally did he felt as though a hand was grabbing his stomach and twisting violently.

Kate was gone.


End file.
